To investigate the treatment of adult patients with neoplastic diseases. This study involves consideration of investigational and standard drugs, radiotherapy, psychiatric evaluation, and design of surgery. Furthermore, it strives to analyze the contribution of pathology and immunology to the clinical treatment of cancer patients. Patients at Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) are entered on Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) protocols. Goals for the coming year include: formulating phase II and phase III protocols for head and neck cancer and testicular carcinoma studies; initiating a controlled study in the use of intravenous immunoglobulins in patients at high risk for infection; and completing an adriamycin pharmacokinetic study to determine whether indocyanine green clearance will predict the ability of the liver to clear this chemotherapeutic agent.